


AKA Suckerpunch

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Inspired by Delain, Post-Canon, Prison, Redemption, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Trish knows it. She's the bad guy. But maybe this isn't the end after all. Maybe there's hope





	AKA Suckerpunch

The first thing she notices is the cold. It’s not surprising, when she thinks about it, but it’s still a shock, getting hit by those cold, winter winds in the middle of the North Atlantic for the first time. 

The second thing she notices is the cold. Prison heating systems left broken. It’s not underfunding. They just don’t care. Because she’s a monster. 

The third thing she notices is the cold. The memory of a night in New York. The body of a mother she failed in every way. 

The fourth thing she notices is the cold. Sadistic smiles of her fellow psychopaths. Blank voices of the guards and blank stares of the cameras that cover every millimetre of her new home. The harsh tips of government equipment, poking, probing, testing. 

The fifth thing she notices is the cold. The logic of the man who stained her heart forever. The knowledge that he was right – that she was a fraud. And she let him control her. 

The first thing she misses is the warmth. The body heat radiating through black clothes, the arms that were strong enough to keep her safe, and soft enough for her to sleep in. The best friend who… 

The first thing she does is cry herself to sleep. 

***** 

It gets better after that. At least, that’s what she tells herself. 

Because she can accept that she deserves it. Because she knows she deserves worse. Because she didn’t just become the evil, she loved it. The power, the spotlight, the righteousness. The high that was better than anything she ever tasted at any of those parties from the distant past. 

Because she can accept that this is it. Forever. A simple life. No more auditions. No more fights. No more murders. She doesn’t have to reach for the top anymore. She doesn’t have to try. 

But she does. 

It’s easy to stop thinking. To fall into the routine of the Raft. But she doesn’t. She makes herself think. About what she did. What she should’ve done. What she lost. 

Because that’s what Jess would want. To be better. And she would give Jess everything. Even if she’ll never see her again.

In her solitude, Trish finds herself. Piece-by-piece. 

***** 

A model inmate. That’s what they call her. 

It’s ironic. So far away from the photoshoots, the expensive clothes, the internet, and she’s still a model. She follows orders. Doesn’t cause trouble. Is always, always polite. 

They try to make a deal with her. That she has skills that could come in handy. That her country needs her to the stuff other people can’t do. That other people can’t see. 

She tells them to fuck off. 

Jess would be proud. 

***** 

It gets easy after that. 

They can’t stand the fact that she refused. So they try to make her life hell. But she’s already been to hell. A hell that she made. That she forced on the people she loved. 

For the first time in a long time, she laughs. Her mother once told her she should name the hero she was trying to be after a cat. It has a nice ring to it – Hellcat. It’s kinda poetic. And poetry’s the last thing she thought she’d find here. 

Kinda like Jess. 

She drinks too much. She fucks the wrong people too often. Uses sarcasm too often. Gets into trouble too much. She cares too much. And yet, she’s the most beautiful person Trish has ever seen. 

For the first time in a long time, she sleeps peacefully that night. That night, her hero saves her from the demons in her dreams. 

***** 

It was the last thing she was expecting. 

It was just a normal morning. The normal routine. 

But the guards came for her. Dragged her away. Poked at her faster and harder than ever. Interrogated her until the English language sounds like a foreign fever. 

And then it’s up. Into the wind. The waves. The cold. 

The first thing she notices is that she’s there. Jess is there. 

Really there. Shouting at some guards. Looking at her like she’s the most important thing in the world. Hugging her like there’s no tomorrow. 

The second thing she notices is that she’s home. That cheap apartment in Hell’s Kitchen she never thought she’d see again. With an apology, even if it can’t make things right. With a promise that she’ll do better, even if it won’t ever be enough. With a hug from Malcom. From Gillian. And, always, from Jess. 

The third thing she notices is that she’s free. No paparazzi. No Killgrave. No Sallinger. No Raft. No Hellcat. Jess introduces her to a new friend called Carol with a story about some favours owed. Jess introduces her to New York all over again, as cynical as ever, but somehow less dark. 

That night, Trish almost cries herself to sleep. But Jess is there. They both cry, cuddled up in Jess’s shitty old bed. 

And that’s when she notices the fourth thing. The only thing that matters. 

Despite everything, they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Suckerpunch by Delain


End file.
